


「白迹/冢迹」柯夢波丹

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: Dom/Sub 调教文学
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 8





	「白迹/冢迹」柯夢波丹

邮轮鸣着汽笛开了船的时候，迹部景吾正站在甲板上倚着栏杆眺望。他看着岸边暮色下的城市边缘，像是被泼上了浓重的澄红色的染料。世界沦落成了不封闭的圆形，岸际在夜色下越发模糊。迹部的心底忽的翻起了些小小的莫名的浪潮，于他来说这倒也不难理解，人类总是这样，要等离开了平常踩惯了的坚实的大陆之后才能惊觉出自己双脚悬空在无边汪洋上的恐惧和紧张。

“迹部君？”清冽的酒香随着夜风钻进了鼻腔，迹部一落眼就看见了浮动着一层浅淡星光的粼粼的天色。身边那人笑吟吟地推了推他的胳臂，几乎是强行就将酒杯递给了他，“偶尔也试试看香槟之外的酒吧？”

“这是……柯梦波丹？”迹部扬了扬眉，他的指尖几乎都沾染上了些冷气。冰镇过的、比常温低了几度的高脚杯在空气里撞出了一层细碎的水珠挂在玻璃壁上，他低着头抿了一口色泽艳丽的鸡尾酒，转而看向了身旁也端着高脚杯的人，侧脸的线条是一如既往地英俊，浅茶色的发尖被夜风吹的蹭过了高挺的鼻梁，“说起来，白石警官竟然也有一天能放弃健康的果蔬饮，啊嗯？”

“这就是人生嘛。”白石藏之介勾着嘴角轻笑，他对着迹部眨了眨眼，晃了晃手中的高脚杯，“难得我能和迹部君一起搭档出任务，就算提前庆祝了吧。”

迹部垂了眼盯着被紧挨着船身被劈开了一层白沫的海面，他心里清楚这次警视厅派出了他和白石亲自担任这次邮轮任务的卧底，是有多么的势在必得。手中的柯梦波丹还泛着酒精的清香，夜色苍茫，他不禁抬了手，将杯中以柠檬味伏特加为基调的蔓越莓鸡尾酒一饮而尽。

“还行。”迹部的眉头有些舒展，他对着白石扬了扬手中的高脚杯，“多谢白石警官了，本大爷——”

他没能说完。

一阵翻天覆地的晕眩感几乎是瞬间就袭击了他，冲击力不限于将他整个人都丢进了刺骨冰冷的海水之中。杯子从他的手中脱落，哐啷一声砸到了甲板上滚了滚，头部胀痛得要死，迹部景吾忍不住抬手死死地压着自己的太阳穴，他瞪着透蓝的双眼，抓着身旁的扶栏，慢慢地蹲下了身。

“白、白石……我怎么……”

迹部觉得自己的眼前都依稀冒出了些带着金星的水花，白石藏之介似乎轻轻笑了一声，但是他的眼前此刻似乎连那双锃光瓦亮的尖头皮鞋都看得不太分明。意识似乎连带着灵魂被抽离了身体，迹部在自己陷入昏迷之前，似乎听到了白石用着他依旧迷人的嗓音说着对不起了，小景。

那一杯他递过来的柯梦波丹肯定有问题。迹部在昏倒前想着。

迹部景吾再度醒来的时候，第一反应就觉得大脑轰的一声炸成了天际的烟花。他试探着挪了挪身躯之后，证实了自己应该是跪在什么豪华的地毯上，这个屈辱的姿势惹得他有些冒火，而双眼前蒙着的那层布料却让他有点心慌。迹部蹙了蹙眉，他从布料的触感中推断出了那是他自己的领带，他刚忍不住想伸手扯掉它，结果刚动了动胳膊就发现自己的手腕被手铐死死地反锁在了身后。

“迹部君，你醒了？”离他不远处响起了一道听似温柔的声线，然而此刻落在他心里却同惊雷一般，“也好，不然一会儿我们可就要错过宴席了呢。”

“白石你……唔……”迹部刚一张口便溢出了甜美的呻吟，他这时从麻木中逐渐转醒的中枢神经才察觉到了自己身体的不对。脖子处被环上了类似项圈一样的皮革，也许还被人牵引上了一条铁链，因为会有哗啦哗啦细碎的声响。身上套着的高定西装倒还是老老实实地穿着，但是下身那个难以启齿的地方似乎被撑得满满的，翻天蹈海的快感几乎顺着被按摩棒扩张开来的酥麻的后穴渗进了他的血肉筋骨中，使得他浑身上下都凝聚不出什么反抗的力气。

“啊咧，小景好像忘记了，现在应该叫我什么？”

白石藏之介的声音本就悦耳动听，但现在一字一句地却像尖刺一样地扎进了他的心脏。迹部觉得自己的下颚被一双手捏着抬了起来，他保持着双手被反铐在身后的跪姿，顺着那人的动作仰起了自己细嫩的脖颈。

“怎么，这么久了还需要我亲自教你吗？嗯？”

白石的声音明显冷了下来，紧接着拴住了脖子的那一圈皮革的铁链被人大力地扯了扯，迹部没有做好心里准备，差点栽倒在地上。

“主……主人。”

迹部最后还是屈服一般地动了动唇，然后努力地压着自己的喘息。

是的，他和白石藏之介——他的这位同僚——以前也不是没有玩过这种游戏，这种流行于少数群体之间的大胆、奔放、同时又隐匿的色情游戏，总是能变着花样地勾着他内心最深处的欲望。支配与臣服的关系落在他与白石藏之介二人之间甚至近乎于他最为擅长的交际舞，他无法控制住那些在舞池里翻飞的裙摆和鞋尖，正如他无法控制住自己对于白石藏之介的依赖和那些他带来的近乎于背德的快感。

“小景穿着西装真好看。”白石听到了想听的称呼，便温柔地摸了摸他柔软的金发，“小景这么漂亮，今夜我一定是最被他们羡慕的Dom呢。”

迹部内心深知这本不是他们的目的——他和白石搭档上了这艘以性爱派对而出名的豪华游轮游轮，是以卧底的身份将幕后之主一网打尽——而不是同现在这般沉沦。迹部景吾什么都明白，然而他却无法抗拒白石藏之介，到了这个时候，他已经开始渐渐抑制不住自己的呻吟，大脑也有些昏昏沉沉，白石掌心的触感轻柔的刚刚好，他几乎忍不住地就将自己的金发顺着对方的动作贴过去蹭了蹭。

白石明显被如此亲昵的动作所取悦到了，他俯下身，先是轻啄一般地吻了吻迹部的唇，然后扣着他的脑后加深了这个原本是蜻蜓点水的浅吻。口腔被对方的舌尖纠缠着着玩弄，甘甜的空气被吸吮，彼此的牙齿偶有轻微的碰撞，却摩擦出了更激烈的欲火。

迹部景吾这个时候却猛地呜咽出声，他跪在柔软的地毯上，后穴里插着的按摩棒忽然被白石用他的尖头皮鞋隔着西裤的布料往更深处顶了顶，突如其来的情潮差点让他跪都跪不稳。白石的指尖隔着领带落在了他的眼睛上，轻轻抚过，却引得他忍不住浑身轻颤。丢失了视觉的结果是剩下的感官在黑暗中全部被放大了感知，迹部的下身本就已经硬挺，等白石坏心眼地打开了按摩棒的震动开关以后，他差点在一瞬间就射了出去。

“呜……藏之介，现在不、不行……”迹部断断续续地求饶，他轻轻摇着头，白石藏之介却近乎无动于衷，反而按着手上的按钮把震动的频率推到了最高。迹部的呻吟几乎带上了些哭腔，他想挣脱出双手，反而丧失了重心一般地跌倒在柔软的地毯上。手铐被挣扎出了哗哗的声响，脖颈间的项圈也因着外力被扯了扯，强迫他抬起了头。

“我有允许你这么叫我吗？”白石说。

迹部景吾觉得自己可能都爽得流出了生理性的泪水，因为蒙着眼前的布料有些湿润，“对不起，主人……”他小声地道歉，然而内心却因为这句被征服一样的称呼涌出了些莫名的悸动。

“小景看着好可怜啊，是哪里不舒服吗？”响在耳边的依旧是温柔的音色，距离很近，白石藏之介应该是蹲在了他的面前，但是迹部景吾却扭着身子想逃开面前这个伪善的绅士。白石的动作很快，迹部景吾几乎还没来得及反应的时候，下半身便被他脱了个精光。

“是这里吗？”大腿被强行打开，微凉的指尖触上了内侧炙热的肌肤，然后滑过了一些淫荡的水渍，落在了嗡嗡地震动着的按摩棒上，迹部靠着死死地咬着自己的唇，才没有抽泣出声。白石见状，索性压着他把按摩棒往小穴里推了推，然后开始模拟着性交的浅浅的抽插，俯身舔了舔那只小巧又粉红的耳垂，“还是——这里呢？”

“嗯……不、不要……！”迹部难耐地蹭着地毯，细小柔软的绒毛蹭过了他带着酡红的面颊，快感近乎疯狂地袭来，逼得他开始胡乱地扭动着腰，将原本没有一丝褶皱的西服外套和衬衫都蹭的凌乱。眼前还是一片被蒙住的黑暗，后穴也早已经被玩弄地发出了淫荡的水声，迹部的呻吟越发的绵软，“求、求你……”他说，还带了些低低的抽泣，“我不行了……”

“求我什么？小景不说清楚的话，我也很烦恼呢。”白石仿佛没有听懂他的意思，手下把弄着按摩棒的力气又加大了几分，故意蹭过了迹部体内的敏感点，使得他差点哭着射精，“宴会应该马上就要开始了吧？不然来不及了哦。”

迹部景吾颤巍巍的转了个身，趴在地毯上，绒毛摩擦着他淌过了泪水的下巴，后穴落进了白石的眼中，穴口努力地含着大力震动的按摩棒，把那一圈软肉都磨得通红。他终于忍不住地哭出了声，可怜兮兮地蹭着地毯，对着白石翘高了自己的臀部。

“求……求您上我。”

这艘轮船的豪华程度丝毫不逊于迹部财阀名下那些顶级的私人邮轮，宴会大厅高且宽阔，上面悬缀着的多层水晶吊灯折射出来的都是迷离的碎光。迹部景吾隐隐的有些心慌，虽说他和白石原本的计划就是参与其中的卧底，但是自己长时间地被情欲席卷，原本作为一名警察敏锐矫健的身躯几乎已经被欲望冲击得残破不堪，白石藏之介的射击水平倒是警视厅里数一数二地优秀，但是独独凭借着他一个人来对抗突发局面，迹部到底是觉得有些……

“小景，专心一点，现在不许想别的事。”白石俯下身，揉了揉跪在自己身旁的迹部的金发，然后贴着他的耳畔悄声地说。

迹部才从刚刚激烈的情事中缓过劲来，现在还有些轻喘，显得缠绵又破碎。在舱室里被白石扯掉的领带此刻又被他重新绑回了迹部的眼前，皮革制成的项圈也圈住了雪白的脖颈，西服的外套还整整齐齐地穿在他身上，但是衬衫的扣子却被拉开了几颗，露出了挺立圆润的乳尖，和夹在上面的垂着玫瑰装饰的乳夹。

“唔……”迹部刚想呻吟出声，结果猛地想起了自己现在身处公开的环境，硬是将滑到口边的低吟又吞了回去。白石贴心地把插在他后穴中的按摩棒的振动频率调到最低，却还是惹得迹部浑身酸软。他的下半身现在是光溜溜的一片，只靠着西装的下摆才能勉强地遮挡住些泄露的春光。

“还记得我们的安全词吗？”白石的嗓音顺着大厅内窸窸窣窣的交谈声和杯碟交盏的碰撞声滑进了他的心底，“如果实在坚持不住了，我也不是不会放过你的。”

“……啊哈……你给本大爷闭嘴……”迹部本能地顶嘴，过后才反应过来自己刚刚脱口而出的是什么。他听见了白石浅笑了一声，然后自己的头发就被轻轻的扯着，迫使他仰起了头。

“小景在人多的地方很紧张吗？连我们的规矩都忘了？”白石伸手，轻轻地顺了顺迹部从耳侧滑落下来的碎发，动作温柔无比，却仍然让迹部有些心惊肉跳。

“藏？”

陌生的声线几乎让被蒙着眼睛的迹部浑身一颤，他本能地就贴上了身旁的白石寻求抚慰。白石藏之介知道自己平常心气高傲的Sub本就不常出席这种活动，便也轻轻拍了拍他的头顶安慰他。

“真没想到能在这儿见到你啊，藏。”来者似乎并不是个日本人，迹部在英国耳濡目染了许久早就能听得出外国人说日语的地方口音。这个外国人和白石碰了碰杯，随后便将钦羡的目光投向了跪在一旁的迹部，“这个Sub是真的很漂亮啊，难为你总是当宝贝一样地捧着。”说着，他蹲下了身，与迹部平齐地打量着他，“可惜了，想来一定有一双绝美的眼睛，但是我却没机会见了。”

没有白石藏之介的允许，别的Dom就算再怎么心生艳羡，也是绝对不会抬手触碰迹部一下的。白石眯着眼轻笑了一声，“是啊，我们小景的眼睛是真的很漂亮呢。”说着，他的目光也在跟着面前旧交身后的Sub扫了一眼，然后似乎是故意说给了身旁的迹部听一样，特地加了些惊叹的语气，“你下手这么重吗？如果留下了些疤痕怎么办？多不好看。”

“没办法啊，他还是不够听话，不像你们小景，又乖顺又漂亮。”

迹部听着那个Dom又与白石随意寒暄了一会儿，才牵着他的Sub离开。他早已经紧张到绷不住身子，忍不住射过了一回，白浊的精液沾了些在衬衣的下摆，然后又滑过了平坦的小腹，流在了雪白的大腿内侧，又顺着腿沟向下滑了过去，和后穴里溢出的淫液融在了一起，滴落在了宴会大厅内铺着的高档的地毯上。

“啊啊，小景不要这么害怕嘛，我又不会像那样打你的。”白石藏之介的声音听不出什么喜怒，他拉了拉手中的牵引链，迫使着迹部拖着已经酸麻的大腿和膝盖颤颤悠悠地跪爬在他的身后跟着。地毯虽是柔软，但是他也难得如此地做小伏低，迹部财阀唯一的公子，东京警视厅的迹部景吾警部，现在正趴在地毯上，像犬类一样地用四肢爬行。

屈辱混杂着快感几乎使得他寸步难行，迹部景吾到最后几乎是忍不住抬手扯着白石的衣角轻声求饶。白石藏之介似乎铁了心地要给他些教训，这次竟然少见的没有宠着他。迹部见没什么回应，只能磕磕绊绊地跟在他身后，被蒙起来的双眼使得他对周围环境的敏锐度又调高了一个档次，他穿过了宴厅内细细碎碎的声音，似乎又走过了一段几乎不见尽头的走廊，目的地却还是虚无缥缈。迹部到最后几乎忍不住地抽泣，他的感官被无限的拉长，膝盖的刺痛几乎是在碾压着他的神经末梢，他觉得白石似乎在某一个地点停了很久，那个时间久到他第二次主动地用头顶柔软的发旋蹭了蹭他的手背权当示好。

“小景这就坚持不住了吗？”就算被蒙着眼睛，迹部也能猜到白石依然是一副笑眯眯的模样。

“Ku……Kunimitsu Tezuka.”

迹部终于是闭着眼睛说出了那个独属于他的安全词。

他几乎连自己的呼吸都压到了最低，说完便忍不住垂下了头。白石藏之介似乎轻轻笑了一声，然后俯下身，抱着他坐在了一张桌子上。按摩棒被这个姿势顶得更加深入，迹部有些害怕即将发生的事情，翻着身就想逃，然后整个人就被拉着双手困进了一个怀抱里。

“啊恩……白石，我不……”迹部景吾本能地攀上了他的脖颈，那双手却轻轻地解开了他缠绕在眼前的领带。等迹部扑闪着睫毛睁开了双眼的时候，他却几乎浑身像被灌注了石膏一般地僵在了原地。巨大的情感的冲击几乎淹没过了身体深处一阵一阵的快感，也许是忽然间实在是太过于激动，再加上他刚刚跪在地上又消耗了太多的体力，终于昏倒在了面前棕发男人的怀里。

“景吾。”

失去意识前，他最后听见了手冢国光低声念着自己的名字。

迹部景吾仿佛做了一个过于冗长的梦，梦里他被一堆涌动的藤蔓纠缠围绕。他深一脚浅一脚地想逃走，结果却被那些似乎流动着生命精气的蔓条追赶着缠上，一圈一圈地绕过了他的腰，也绕过了他的脚踝和手腕，将他拖进了无尽的绿色汪洋之中。

迹部喘着气从梦中惊醒，他从床上坐了起来，轻软的羽绒被顺着他的动作滑了下去。这是一间豪华的私人舱室，空间很大，不远处的茶桌上的茶杯中还冒着些热气。迹部想掀开被子下床，结果他脚趾刚刚点到地面铺着的地毯的时候，就发现了自己现在还是全裸，凉白色调的肌肤在昏黄色的灯光下更显得细滑，上面隐约还留着些淡不可见的爱痕。迹部一时间羞的耳朵尖都在冒火，翻了个身扯着被角就又躲回床上去了。

手冢国光和白石藏之介交换了一个含义深蕴的眼神，而后者端着茶杯，依旧挂着彬彬有礼的浅笑，“手冢，如果我没有猜错的话……”他呡了一口杯中的红茶，“小景应当也是非常想你了。”

“好。”手冢扬扬眉，合上了手里拿着的德文诗集，从茶桌边站起了身，“我就看看你的调教成果到底如何。”

迹部景吾还埋着头蒙在床上当鸵鸟的时候，身上的被子已经被人用了力扯开，丢在一旁。“干什么啊你！”他没好气地瞪了手冢国光一眼，接着撇过了脸不去看他，“本大爷还不想起……喂！手冢国光！”

手冢近乎强硬地拉着他从床上坐了起来，目光从上到下扫视着他。迹部被他猛地一拽几乎泛了些泪花，一时间也忘了赤身裸体的羞耻感，瞪着透蓝的大眼睛就恶狠狠地看着手冢，结果气势不足，又沾了些泪光，反倒是有了些委屈巴巴的意味。

“……手冢，你在这里干嘛？”迹部觉得自己的胳臂被他捏的有些生疼，不禁动了动手腕小小地挣扎了一下，他抬眼瞧着手冢，似乎才想起来问正事，“本大爷有任务在身，你呢？啊嗯？”

迹部小心翼翼又有些带了试探性的目光惹得手冢国光的下身已经开始硬挺起来，他难得地勾了勾唇角，俯下身贴着迹部干燥又柔软的唇瓣亲了亲，然后嘴唇吻过了他的泪痣，又贴上了细软的耳廓摩挲着。

“干你。”手冢悄声道。

迹部几乎觉得自己听错了，他猛地抬了眼，结果反而被手冢拉近了自己的怀里堵过了双唇地吻着。那双褐色的眼眸隔着一层没有温度的镜片，却依然能在裸露的肌肤上燃起一片燎原的火焰，烧得他浑身都开始发烫，甚至一路烧进了火红的心房。

“怎么，白石没有教会你该怎么和主人接吻么？”手冢国光贴着他的唇瓣故意压低着本就充满了磁性的嗓音问他，迹部听他这么挑逗似的一问，原本的尖牙利嘴反而变得支支吾吾起来，连面色都红了大半。手冢搂着他，手掌贴着他的脊梁就一路下滑，探到了收缩着的穴口处，指尖试探着戳了戳，便察觉到了肌肉已经有了些松动，便故意咬着迹部耳朵吹气，“不过这里倒是被调教的不错。”

迹部景吾甜腻的呻吟伴随着手冢强行挤进了他后穴的手指飘进了空气里，久尝情欲的身体不顾着身体主人的抗拒，嫩肉一点一点地主动缠了上去，争先恐后地渴求着被手指眷顾。手冢忽地从迹部后穴深处探到了些湿意，眉色一凛，手指的动作猛地加大了力气，迹部吃痛地呜咽了几声，很快一缕白浆就带着些许的淫液，沾在指尖上被抽离出了身体。

“景吾还含着别人的东西呢。”手冢舔吻着他已经红得可以滴血的小巧的耳垂，逗弄着他，“就这样还敢把安全词设成我的名字？”

“别、别说了……”迹部听他这么一说就害羞得要死，耳根又被呼气弄的痒得不行，忍不住就缩着脖子就想往他怀里钻，结果手冢国光似是反而有些不满，他的指尖插进了迹部的金发中，贴着发根揉了揉，然后就带了些力气地将他扯下了床。

迹部景吾痛得差点掉出了眼泪，先前已经被折磨过许久的双膝又跌坐到了地毯上，他抬着头，几乎像从没有认识过手冢国光一般地看着他，漂亮的眉尖几乎打上了个死结，“手冢，你……”

“跪下来，给我口。”手冢国光说。

他看向迹部的眼神是娇生惯养的小少爷从来没有见过的阴鸷狠戾，迹部几乎被吓了一跳，忍不住蹭着地毯转身就想逃走，结果一回头首先就对上了白石那双满含了笑意的浅茶色的瞳仁。

“小景，看来我得提醒你一下——”白石藏之介将手中的骨瓷茶杯轻轻地放到了茶桌上，然后翘起腿，向着身后椅背又舒舒服服地靠了靠，“惹怒了手冢的后果是很可怕的哦。”

迹部听了这话，身躯瞬间就有些僵硬，他回过头又望了望手冢，终于是支起了身子扶上了他的膝盖。慢吞吞地解开了手冢的裤链，蓝眼睛却害羞地一直向着别处瞥。

“太慢了。”手冢有些不耐烦，伸手压着迹部的脑后，强迫着他张着嘴就全部含进了自己早就涨大的性器，然后不管被逼得泪花涟涟的迹部，抬眼看向了还悠哉悠哉地倒着茶的另一个人，眉头一蹙，似乎对迹部的表现还颇有微词，“白石，这就是你调教出来的Sub？”

“啊啊，毕竟是小景嘛。”白石晃了晃杯中粼粼的红茶，“也不能太着急吧，是不是，手冢？”

手冢国光轻哼了一声，他垂下眼看着迹部，金发被自己又抓又揉的整得凌乱不堪，却更给予了他受虐的美感，玫瑰色的唇瓣紧紧地蹭着性器，蓝眼睛因为顶到了口腔深处而蓄满了泪水，越发衬托的那一颗泪痣勾人夺目。

迹部景吾呜呜咽咽地淌着被逼出来的眼泪，先前因为长时间爬行的膝盖早已经又青又肿，他跪在地毯上都只能颤颤巍巍地扶着手冢的腿借着力，性器几乎塞满了他的口腔，小巧的舌尖努力地在柱身处打着转儿，想着只要手冢赶紧释放出来，他便会得以解脱。

“……技术太差了。”手冢冷着脸评价，看着迹部实在是浑身抖到跪不住了，抓着那头金发又强迫他做了几个深喉才勉强放过了他，“他被你宠得也太过了，白石。”

被点名到的某个人一脸无奈地摊了摊手，“我已经尽力了，”白石说，“但是小景真的太可爱了，你要相信我。”

“就这样的Sub你还好意思带上邮轮？”手冢国光的目光又开始带上了些凛冽的寒意，他俯身抱起了瘫坐在地上的迹部，把人圈在自己的怀里，皱着眉取过了床头柜抽屉里的药膏，拧开了盖子，然后一点一点地用指尖，将清凉的药膏抹在了迹部青肿不堪的膝盖上揉捏着。

“不然他老是嚷嚷着要见你，”白石挑眉，“听得我实在心烦。”

靠在手冢怀里的迹部却忽然像想起了什么事情一般猛地扬起了脸，他趁着手冢不注意，使劲地挣脱出了他的怀抱，但是颤抖的大腿和仍旧有些疼痛的膝盖却使得他几乎站不稳脚，勉强走了两三步路便摔在了地毯上。

盛放着药膏的盒子被他剧烈的动作打翻在地，轱辘轱辘地滚了很远，药膏也溅的到处都是。

“这艘邮轮——是你？！”迹部难以置信地看着手冢国光，他刚刚才停下的眼泪这下似乎又要涌出了眼眶，“手冢国光，你不是给本大爷说你在德国吗？你怎么……”

“药都打翻了。”手冢却不理他，只是自顾自地蹙着眉，从床边起身，然后走过去捡起了落在地上的药盒。

“还有白石你……你其实根本就不是和本大爷搭档出任务吧？”迹部几乎分不清自己到底是被背叛还是被看重，他看向了白石，原本就有些嘶哑的嗓音已经带了些哭腔，“你是、是卧底到警视厅的对吗？”

迹部景吾实在是气极，但是这反而使得他原本就肆意生长的美更显得张牙舞爪起来，本就清亮的蓝眼睛现在瞪得浑圆，因为过于激动全身赤裸的肌肤都浮上了一层淡淡的粉，衬托的他是更加的秀色可餐。更糟糕的是他还在忍不住地抽泣——赤身裸体地坐在地上，低着头，让金发垂落在眼前，用手背胡乱地抹着自己的眼泪——这副景象可以使得随便一个血气方刚的男人都甘愿将自己的精液作赏，奖励给他。

白石藏之介似乎早就料到了会有被迹部看破的时刻，他屈起了指关节轻轻地敲了敲桌面，“手冢，你管一下小景好吗？”他撇了撇嘴，“他这样我看了都心疼。”

“……白石藏之介！”迹部景吾瞪着他。

手冢国光却置若罔闻，他将手中的药盒拧好了盖子，随后把它放回了原本的抽屉内。然而迹部景吾却本能地察觉出手冢周身气场有些不对，他几乎都要被席卷进了那股低气压之中，然后被扯成了碎片。

“首先，这艘邮轮并不是我的。”手冢似乎叹了口气，他向着迹部走来，皮鞋一下一下都像踩在了他的心尖上一样，“其次，白石倒确实是我们潜入警视厅的卧底。”手冢国光走到迹部的面前蹲下，然后用他那双鹰隼般锋利的眼神将还挂着泪珠的金发碧眼的少爷剖了个彻底，“但是……”

“但是，我和他只不过是……”手冢国光停顿了一下，然后他的眉尖有些轻扬，“景吾，我爱你。”

“什么？”话题跳跃地过快，迹部景吾一下子没有反应过来，他带着浓厚又软糯的鼻音问道，紧接着下一刻就被手冢捏着纤细的脚踝拖到了身前，双唇也被俯身压在他身上的手冢用了力吻住。迹部想推开他，但是先前耗尽了太多的力气致使他根本就不是手冢国光的对手，后穴也被人强硬地伸进了指尖开拓，而与之同时莫名的微凉的膏状物也被推进了穴口。

“那、那是什么？”迹部被手冢压着深吻，只能含含糊糊地拒绝，“不，本大爷不要……！”

“乖，这是能让景吾听话的东西。”手冢国光亲了亲他的泪痣。

胸前的乳尖被玩弄的红肿涨大，迹部几乎抑制不住自己从唇齿间漏出的呻吟。后穴里渐渐升起的空虚使得他开始难耐的贴着地毯扭动着身躯，像天空一样苍蓝的双眼也被情欲所沾染，额前也渗出了些细密的汗水，金发却还是像毛绒玩具一样的松软。在感觉到后穴里的嫩肉开始渐渐像吃不够似的绞着自己的手指以后，手冢国光轻轻勾起了嘴角，他翻了翻手指，指尖狠狠地戳弄着迹部体内的敏感点，爽得他几乎都蜷起了脚趾抽泣。

“呜……不要，我不要了……”迹部张着嘴喘息，他早就勃起的下身也被手冢握住了轻轻地揉搓，本想阻挡手冢那双欺负着自己的双手，结果浑身上下反而软绵绵地像是在享受着他的服务。然而他高估了手冢，等迹部缠着身子忍不住想释放出来的时候，手冢国光却动作利落地抽出了自己沾满了淫液的手指。迹部咬着下唇看着他，双眼写满了都是对于他的渴求，“给……给我。”

手冢国光却轻笑了一声，迹部难得见到他笑，此刻看着那双本是霜雪凛冽的眉眼间都渡进了一缕春色，禁不住地看直了眼。手冢却站起了身，仰仗着居高临下的优势俯视着几乎要融化成一滩水的迹部，然后用那双骨节分明的漂亮的手，慢慢地解开了皮带扣，勾着那一条柔软又坚硬的皮革，从西裤的边缘抽了出来。

“趴好。”手冢说。

迹部还没有反应过来，呆呆地抬着眼看着他，蓝眼睛里还含着些泪水，下身是淫靡的水光一片。手冢拿着皮带，从中对折了以后握在手上，他看了看迹部，然后转过头又望向了坐在一旁的白石。

“不要这么看我，”白石接到了手冢探询一般的目光，摇了摇头，“我确实没有动过手。”

每个Dom训诫的方式都与自己的个人喜好有关，白石藏之介确实极少采取这种方式对着迹部动手，他更倾向于跪立，比如插着按摩棒跪在靠垫上，既不至于使膝盖受损，又能把受惩诫的Sub折磨得浑身无力，最后只能伏在地上求着挨操。

第一下的皮带很快就落在了迹部景吾的腰腹处，留下了一道浅浅淡淡的红痕。手冢念着迹部到底是初次，下手的力气不大，但迹部还是疼地涌出了泪花。

“趴好，”手冢看着他，“我不想再重复一遍。”

迹部攥着地毯瞪着他，气势终于是软了一截，他慢慢地翻过来身趴在地毯上，还青肿着的膝盖就算有地毯细软的绒毛做衬，但还是疼着他不停地吸气。不等迹部自己调整好姿势，手冢国光的皮带已经落到了他白皙的臀瓣上，皮革和肌肤贴出了响亮的一声，羞耻混杂着挨打的快感使得迹部差点哭着叫出了声。

“五下，五下以后我就放过你。”手冢看着迹部努力压着泪水的模样，到底是有些于心不忍，“不许哭出声音，自己报数，如果忘了就重头开始，记住了吗？”

“嗯……”迹部抿着嘴，他的努力地调整着膝盖的受力点，身体却还是不住地发抖。手冢也本就不是什么话多的人，皮带携着能划破空气的风声就直直地落在了白皙的臀瓣上，立刻浮现出了红肿的一道印痕。迹部吃痛地一跳，忍不住就想往前爬去，结果金发反而被人给贴紧了发根地拽着。

“我忘了说，最好不要动。”手冢俯下身，贴着他的耳廓悄声地胁迫着他，“不然我怕会控制不好自己的力道，伤到你可就不好办了。”

迹部景吾躺在地毯上断断续续地抽泣，被皮带抽打的红肿不堪的臀肉几乎肿了一圈，现在火辣辣地疼着。小穴口已经有些松软，先前被手冢强行挤进去的药膏几乎是渗透进了每一寸的嫩肉中，勾出了浓烈的情欲，滑腻的淫水已经露出了穴口，空虚和痒意折磨的迹部几乎忍不住就想伸手自渎。

手冢弯腰将迹部抱进了怀里，轻轻地吻过了他的泪水抚慰他，然后又亲了亲那双沦陷在欲望之中的漂亮的蓝眼睛，“景吾真乖，”他说，然后将怀里几乎已经没什么力气的人抱进怀里，用性器的顶端摩挲着迹部后穴口已经绵软的肌肉，“现在就给你奖励。”

迹部景吾低低地抽泣，然后他这种类似委屈的声音在手冢国光的性器顶开了穴口，捅进了他早就湿润的甬道之后，越发的勾人。迹部背对着手冢坐在他的腿上，结果一抬头就看见了不远处的白石藏之介。

“不、不行！不要看，白石……”迹部景吾半眯着眼，他现在几乎被手冢国光的那一根滚烫火热的东西钉死在了他的怀里，只能软软地靠着他的肩头，连带着金发也软软地搭在额前。手冢从背后搂抱着他，指腹轻轻地在迹部的小腹处揉捏。

迹部刚想伸手推开他，结果双手反而被手冢扣在了身后。手冢吻着他的脖颈，留着一个个艳色的吻痕，性器也开始抽插，将努力地吞着粗长性器的穴口磨得更加深红。迹部景吾被顶撞呻吟声都断断续续，他迷濛着眼睛低声地哭泣，到最后甚至有些抽噎。

“看来手冢操的小景很舒服呢？”白石藏之介看见了他的那副深陷情欲的模样，忍不住轻轻笑出了声。他走到正在交合的二人的身边，伸手摸了摸迹部柔软的金发，看着发丝从自己的指尖穿过，又落了回去。但是迹部景吾却害羞得不行，他侧过了脸，鼻尖贴着手冢的颈窝轻蹭。

手冢扶着迹部的腰，帮助着他吞吐着自己的性器。他几乎是全部抽出又尽力没入，操得迹部的哭音都有些喘不过来气，他几乎觉得自己的内脏都要被他捅成了一团糟，大腿根部都忍不住有些抽搐。

白石从床上拿了枕头，看了一眼手冢怀里的迹部，就将手里的羽绒枕丢在了地上。

“手冢，你可不能光一个人享受啊。”白石挑挑眉。

“白石藏之介，你……你这个叛徒！”迹部刚刚刚瞪着蓝眼睛看着白石，结果下一瞬间从二人身体的粘连处又被操弄出了淫荡的水声，眼神也几乎瞬间就瘫软了下来，反倒是有些可怜巴巴地看着他，“你竟然……啊嗯……骗本大爷……”

“小景这么说我，我就有点委屈了，我可没有骗你啊，”白石俯下身，亲过了他的脸侧，然后吻了吻早就红透了的耳廓，故意压低着声音，“我是真的爱你。”

手冢国光眉尖也有些略扬，他抱着迹部又大力地抽插了几下，然后拔出了自己的性器，揽着他的腰起身，迫使着迹部跪在地上，膝盖刚好压在了方才白石扔在地上的柔软的枕头上。

“喂！你们放开本大爷……！”迹部咬着唇，他本就悦耳的声线染了些情欲，更是充斥着诱惑的味道。手冢蹲下身看着他，直到迹部被白石挤进了后穴的性器干得连叫声都断断续续的时候，他的指尖却抚摸上了迹部白皙的颈部。

“景吾，你乖一点多好。”手冢敛了眼神。

迹部本就没有缓的过劲来，他刚刚已经被手冢插着操弄了许久，现在白石也不管不顾地大力撞他，撞得下身又是啪啪作响的水声和肉体与肉体的拍打声。迹部几乎哭都哭不出音儿，上身都趴伏在地毯上，浑身轻颤着，倒像是某种被欺负的委屈巴巴的小动物。

手冢国光扶着自己的性器，也顶在了他的面前，蹭过了那双已经有些红肿的唇瓣。他褐色的眼眸里都是被挑起的焰火，噼里啪啦地几乎将迹部浑身都烧了个透。

“听话。”语气竟然难得地带上了些哄劝的意味。

迹部眼角还挂着泪珠，有些不情不愿地看着他，然后就被身后的白石顶出了一串酥软的哼叫。原本白皙挺翘的臀肉还是红肿的一片，更是夹紧了那一根正得了劲的性器，落进了白石的眼中更是淫靡，他不禁伸出手贴着还发着热的臀肉揉捏，直把迹部折磨地要喘不过来气。手冢国光趁着他张嘴呻吟的时候，直接捏着他的下颚，就把自己的性器强行塞进了他的嘴中，强行压着他的脑后给自己做了几个深喉，然后二话不说就射出了浓稠的精液在湿润柔软的口腔里。白石也掐着迹部的腰，大开大合地干了他十几下，然后两个人倒是一起攀升到了顶峰。

白浊从穴口处缓缓地滴落下来，迹部景吾射过了精之后更是失了力气，浑身软塌塌地就栽进了面前手冢国光的怀里。

“这样就不行了？”手冢顺了顺迹部被汗湿的鬓角，挑了挑眉，“我看还是你宠的他太过了。”

“没关系，慢慢来嘛。”白石轻笑，他也揉了揉迹部的金发，指尖抚过了他紧紧闭着的又长又浓密的睫毛，“反正时日还长。”


End file.
